Caulifla Black
by GoHaNViDeLSoN
Summary: Years back in the Tournament Of Power, a terrible thing happens. Caulifla falls off the stage and into the void of Space & Time, never to be seen again. Instead she reaches a new realm where she meets Goku Black. One things lead to the other ... and the greatest war in DBS breaks out between Angels and Mortals. An year after the battle, Caulifla reminisces those in a graveyard ...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Dragon Ball Super or any of its characters, I only use them for my love of incorporating them to draft my fics._

 _Neither do I own this cover picture from "A Lie In April" which is an unremarkable manifestation of cuteness galore._

 _Also I don't own the lyrics of "My Heart will go on". It's owned by Celine Dion. Hats off to her for such a playback of this masterpiece song featuring in a film none other than the Titanic._

 _Inspired by Ryu no Ohi's writing ... reading her fic "Saviour Of Demons" has been greatly instrumental in improving my writing aspect. I would recommend that fic to everyone._

 _Story Plot from "Graveyard Valentine" from Bex-chan. A must-to-be-read Dramione fanfic ..._

* * *

 **DBS**

 **Caulifla Black**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN_

* * *

 **February 14th, 2010**

Caulifla raised her hands in front of her face to block the oncoming ki-blast approaching threateningly in her direction. But the intensity of the blast was far too strong for her to stand up to. It broke through her weak hand wall-defense and hit her right across the face as she went crashing against the ground.

Utterly humiliated, she grinded her teeth in annoyance and balled her fists, contemplating on how to combat against her angel counterpart who was clearly way too strong for her likes. Plus, exhaustion was apparent in her face as her hair flicked constantly to black; her reserves her running low and if this continued, she wouldn't be able to keep on with it any further. A faint manly voice called out "Caulifla… back out. You can't carry on any more..." from afar, but that went unnoticed by the female Saiyan warrior of Universe 6.

Face covered in dirt from the last impact; she spit out the mud and rushed forward at her opponent to exchange tirade of blows and kicks with her; the thoughts of avenge were the only thing she resolved to.

But just as she was about to strike her opponent … the agonizing scream of an all too familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks; she followed trail of the dwindling voice that still resonated the air, only to freeze her right at the place she was standing.

The sight that played in front of her eyes was one which could possibly be the worst ever and would haunt her for times to come.

Blood gushed out of Kale's chest at an alarming rate, as a scythe bathed in purple aura tore right through her back and emanated out of her chest. The berserk warrior was forced out of her rage state with her hair turning green to black and her humongous, burly appearance morph into one of her regular petite structure. Bloodcurdling scream echoed the battle-ground thereafter.

The expression on Caulifla's face was unreadable. It was as if she refused to believe her own eyes. From hindsight, her opponent snooped right behind her and whispered into her ears, "Seems like the job is done. Haha. Sayanora Caulifla san." That send shivers down Caulifla's spine as it brought her back to reality. She instantaneously looked behind to see the to see the silhouette of her opponent Vados, the angel of Universe 6, phase out of sight, a very characteristic smirk gracing her lips.

The whereabouts of Vados was currently of least bit import as she was suddenly hit back to realization of Kale's predicament. Shock. Utter shock was the expression that could describe Caulifla, at that moment.

Though she wasn't the only one who was stunned here; the same could be said for the owner of the scythe too, clad in Super Saiyan Rose form – Goku Black. "H-how? … Th-this is not wh-what I wanted." He stuttered out. This is not what he had wanted to do. He was fighting someone else; the attack was meant for someone else. But out of the blue it was Kale who had ended up taking up the blow. He was out of his mind. And now all he could do was swing his guilt-lidden eyes back and forth between a raging Caulifla and a struggling Kale.

"Caulifla, this is not ho…," he couldn't complete his sentence as a ki-blast from the furious Saiyan girl hit him on the face.

"SHUT UP Y-YOU BASTARD," Caulifla vent out her anger. She was about to settle her scores with Black but then she noticed the badly injured, bruised structure of Kale lying on the ground, all the while groaning in pain. Putting all other thoughts aside, she at once rushed by her side.

Kale coughed up blood; her life force diminishing with every ticking of the clock. It was just a matter of time. Though Caulifla was none to give up; she violently shook her protégé trying to make her move. Her voice panicked, she teared up, "Kale, Kale please … get up. P-please Kale, you cannot go away like this."

Her eyed fluttered open weakly, her vision obscured by the crimson blood she looked up at her best friend and above all her sister with a weak smile, "S-sis … I'm sorry," she started, "I couldn't make you proud … I'm such a horrible girl. Y..you have been there all my life … yet, through thick and thins … I hope you move on sis." With the last of her strength she brought her hands and clasped Caulifla's one in between as she said her final words, "Th..thank you for being there with me s-sis." And just like that, her eyes closed for once and all, as she exhaled her last breath.

There was a defeaning hush in the battle-field that bought every fighter, fighting for their existence, to a stand-still. That included Son Goku, Vegeta, Hit, Jiren, Son Gohan, Beerus, Champa, Vermod and the god of destruction of Universe 1, 5, 8, 12 too.

Yes, it was an epic battle of Survival of the mortals, the God of destruction and creation against the evil angels backed by the Grand Priest.

Though the silence did not prevail long enough as it was broken by the heart-wrenching cry of Caulifla screaming for her protégé. By this time, Cabba was by the Saiyan duo too. He looked at the corpse of Kale with tearful eyes and went on to give her a hug. His resolve gave in and he broke into tears too … all thoughts of fighting for survival long gone from his head. Here was Kale, his love lying dead.

Every warrior looked morose and Goku Black looked as if has about to tear his hair in exasperation. This was not what he supposed would happen. He clearly remembered fighting someone else and that his deathly Super Saiyan Rose Azure Dragon Scythe was meant for them, and not Kale. But somehow his opponent managed to trick him which led to Kale falling a victim of it.

Not everyone looked pensive though … which was apparent from the evil glances, the Arcosians of the twin Universe 6,7 were exchanging. Blue and golden blazed Frost and Freeza looked utterly delighted and a sadistic lustful look played in their eyes upon witnessing the death of someone from that abominable Saiyan warrior race; a race which they loathed with their utmost passion.

But the evil mastermind behind all this – the Grand Priest, Daishinkan smirked in the background; the evil radiating off his aura. There are gonna be so many deaths; the war has just yet begun …

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _~Ja ne_**


End file.
